¿Qué pienso de ti?
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Oneshots cortos, con pensamientos de los personages de YGO GX posteriores al capitulo 60 del anime. segundo: Asuka Tenjyoin a Yuki Juudai
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pienso de ti?.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 

Este es una serie de pequeños One Shot sobre lo que piensan los personajes de GX de los demás personajes relacionados con ellos, es algo raro

Yuki Juudai a Asuka Tenjyoin.

Ya hace tiempo que lo eh notado, eres especial, no solo por tu gran belleza, tu adorable sonrisa y tus capacidades de duelista, si no por el ser humano que eres.

Jamás conocí a nadie así, fuiste la primer persona que me dio la bienvenida a la Academia por parte de Obelisk Blue sin intenciones de insultarme u ofenderme.

Aunque, me he dado cuenta que solo podemos ser amigos, tu eres tan perfecta, que no podrías ni fijarte seriamente en una persona como yo. No tú eres para alguien listo, hábil como Ryo o como Manjyome, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

Sabes, como me gustaría poder expresar mis sentimientos por ti, pero no puedo, incluso tengo que fingir ser un estúpido para no delatarme a mí mismo, que vergüenza, ¿No es cierto, Aun recuerdo como fingí no saber que era una pareja cuando me enfrente a ese chico por ti. En ese momento hubiera deseado poder decirte todo lo que siento, pero también se que no eres un premio que se debe ganar, por eso fingí demencia.

Es más, creo que ahora sé que nos llevamos mejor que antes, pero sigues siendo tan enigmática para mí, y por un momento pensé que tal vez podría intentar decirte mis sentimientos, pero parece que no estamos destinados a estar juntos, cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar comportarme como un idiota, sé que Sho, Daichi y Kenzan piensan que es inocencia, pero, es solo miedo.

Y ahora que eh perdido ante Ed, no lo sé, creo que debes pensar que soy un fracaso, y no te culparía, no solo perdí el duelo, también perdí a mi compañero, al menos Manjyome aun conserva a Oyama, pero yo es probable que no vuelva a ver a Hane Kuribo, en verdad que soy un perdedor.

Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme confortado en cuanto te veo pese a que soy un perdedor, pero no es momento de pensar en ello, ahora solo puedo tratar de levantarme, sé que con esfuerzo podré recuperar a Hane Kuribo...

¡Hey Juudai! – Escucho de pronto tu hermosa voz y volteo, allí estas, tan radiante como siempre, junto con Sho y los demás chicos.

Sonrío mientras que pienso que aun tengo una oportunidad.

Nota: Eh decidido hacer una serie de One-shots de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, en parece ser que es el primero en español de la sección recién estrenada de GX, en fin, estos pensamientos están basados después del capitulo 60 de la serie, después de la derrota de Yuki Juudai frente a Ed Fenix, para aquellos que no lo sepan, Ed es un personaje de la segunda temporada de GX, un duelista tan hábil como Marick y que pertenece a una organización tipo los Ghouls, ya ah derrotado a Ryo, Kenzan es otro personaje nuevo, pertenece a Ra Yellow y al igual que Sho siente una gran admiración por Yuki, es idéntico a Daichi pero en moreno y con peinado tipo jamaiquino.

El siguiente capitulo serán los pensamientos de Asuka a Yuki.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué pienso de ti? 2.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 

Ahora es el turno de Asuka. Sus pensamientos a Yuki Juudai después del duelo que tuvo Asuka contra su hermano Fubuki.

Yuki Juudai... un chico interesante, hábil, confiado, con una inocencia notable pese a ser casi de mi edad, jamás conocí a alguien como él, pero aun así, te admiro, esa capacidad de sonreír siempre, de no humillar a tus oponentes, de respetar a todos y ayudarlos sin importar que.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en tu duelo contra el profesor Chronos, me pareciste bastante extraño esa vez, más por haber derrotado a uno de los máximos duelistas de la Academia, aunque por algún error fuiste enviado a Osiris Red, me doy cuenta que jamás té molesto estar allí, algo que ni siquiera Ryo entendió.

Luego, el duelo con Manjyome, el cual vi junto con Sho, por un momento pensé que tu derrota seria total, mas por que Manjyome es de los mejores duelistas de a escuela, pero tu me demostraste lo contrario, incluso así, jamás e tomaste rencor a él, pese al maltrato del que fuiste víctima.

Y nuestro primer duelo... has sido de los primeros que no se mostraron condescendientes solo por que soy una chica, fue un duelo interesante, y aunque perdí, siento que me permitió acercarme mas a ti, además de que empece a sentir algo fuerte en mi pecho.

Aun así, no me sorprende como has evolucionado, no solo como duelista, si no como humano, siempre ayudas a todos, como cuando Titan me secuestro, Sho me contó cuanto te esforzaste por rescatarme, incluso arriesgaste tu vida enfrentándote a ese hombre, y aun así conseguiste vencer puesto que aun estoy aquí con ustedes.

Ah y ese duelo que tuviste contra Akanokouji, eso fue algo gracioso, el en serio creía que tu y yo salíamos juntos, aunque me hubiese gustado que eso fuese real, pero me molesto como me puso como si fuera un premio, aun lo recuerdo, él que gane el duelo tenia el derecho de ser mi prometido, me sorprendió que aceptaras el duelo, y me imagino que Sho y Junko eran los más emocionados, ya que ellos dos son los que parecen querer unirnos, pero al menos ganaste, más me decepcione al ver que no sabias que era estar prometidos. Pero Sho me dijo más tarde que lo más seguro era que lo hubieras hecho solo para evitarme problemas con Akanokouji.

Te veo fijamente siempre y eh notado como has crecido en estos tiempos, aun recuerdo cuando fuimos al reino de las Sombras y fuimos capturados por los Grave Keepers, allí si que corriste demasiado peligro, pero aun así, no dudaste en seguir luchando por nosotros y salvarnos, más me sentí algo extraña al verte tan apegado con aquella chica, Fubuki me ha dicho que fueron celos, pero no lo sé, fue solo como una opresión en el pecho, al menos sé que no fue nada.

Oh tu duelo contra Fubuki, me sorprendió que al fin encontrara a mi hermano, más me dolió mucho saber que él estuvo en el reino de las sombras, y que fue manipulado para tratar de robar a los tres Demonios Legendarios, pero gracias a ti pude recuperarlo

También recuerdo como me apoyaste cuando apareció Titán nuevamente, él quería retarte, pero tu entendiste que yo quería venganza por lo que me hizo, y aunque estuve en desventaja jamás perdiste tu fe en mí.

Yo tampoco deseo perderla, sé que hay mucho que pensar aun, todo lo que ha pasado, como cuando hicimos el cosplay, en serio me pareció muy divertido eso, pero eso ya seria después.

Ahora se que estas triste por tu derrota contra Ed, pero sé que te volverás a levantar como un Fénix, por que tu no eres de los que se rinden... y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Nota: Este pensamiento esta basado después del duelo entre Asuka y Fubuki antes de que Juudai vaya por su nuevo deck.

Siguiente Manjyome a Juudai y a Asuka.

Yatten-Kitsune: Gracias por el review, y que bueno que este sea el primero en español de YGO GX, yo poseo la serie desde el capitulo uno hasta el 63, solo me falta el 44 y el 64, por Internet los puedes encontrar en la pagina de Nebs tv, entra en tu buscador y escribe eso, Nebs tv y al entrar en la pagina encontraras que es posible bajarlos, entra en Archivo, ya que la pagina principal se actualiza cada 3 días, allí te mostrara todo lo que tiene guardado en Megaupload. Luego haré una explicación más detallada de los personajes que casi nadie conoce, como Ed Phoenix y Tyrano Kenzan.

Liger Maverick: Gracias por el review, yo también quisiera escribir uno largo en español, pero aun esta difícil, ya que aun son muy pocos los que lo conocen y podría pasar como con mi fic de Vandread, que le tomo 3 años empezar a recibir reviews (Y pese a lo conocida que es ya la serie, sigue siendo el único en español), así que esperare un poco para ello, gracias por tu apoyo.


End file.
